Will You Sing For Me?
by Kaoru Kagura
Summary: <html><head></head>Rin Kagamine is the famous singer, Rui Kagene. Len Kagamine is just as popular. When Len transfers to Rin's school, they become great friends. But Rin needs to do her work. What'll she do when both Rin and Rui meet our Len Kagamine?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING VOCALOID RELATED! **

My name is Kagamine Rin. But I'm more known for my FAKE name, Kagene Rui. Yes, I know, THE Kagene Rui: the famous song writer. Honestly, I hate that one day, I made a video with a song and posted it, and then, I get a call from that guy from Crypton Future Media.

He asked me if I wanted to become a singer, but I said that I don't want my actual identity revealed, and I only altered my voice a bit to sound like a different person. Then he asked if I wanted to be a different person, and without a second thought, I completely agreed to it. Even my parents said I could. And that's how Kagene Rui was born!

I get to meet many known idols like Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, and so many other people.

Rui is a girl with short black hair with my favorite white bow in the back and brown eyes. She wears a black vest with a small, yellow treble clef sign, a white bow and a pale yellow trim, a white, ragged undershirt, a gray skirt, black tights, and white shoes with a pale yellow trim.

Right now, I'm at school as me, of course. Just reading a book at my desk. Not talking to anyone, but just reading a book before school starts with my earphones in my . . . ears. Where else would they be? In my nose? Yuck. Unfortunately, the bell rang for school to start. I put away my iPod and got ready.

The teacher walked in. Everything fell silent as he did the attendance. "Alright, class we have a new classmate that will be joining us. Please come in!"

At that time the whole class gasped at our new classmate. A boy with his blond hair tied in a loose ponytail and cerulean eyes. None other than Kagamine Len: one of the idols of Crypton Future Media.

"I'm very sure that everyone knows this young man. Why don't you introduce yourself, Kagamine-kun?"

He nodded, took a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board. "Hello, my name is Kagamine Len. As most of you know, I'm from Crypton Future Media. But I'm here so I can make new friends and live like a normal eighth grader." He smiled.

"Well said, Kagamine-kun. Well . . ." Sensei said, tapping his chin. He looked my way. Oh, crud. "You'll be seated beside Kagamine-san. Please raise your hand, Kagamine-san."

Reluctantly, I raised my hand in the air.

**~Len's POV~**

Isn't it weird that this girl has the same last name as me and she nearly looks like me? Not to mention when Sensei said that I'll be sitting beside . . . Kagamine-san, I could hear comments like "Of all people, why HER?" I wonder why people were so disappointed that I was sitting by this girl.

Anyways, I walked over to my new seat to the blond haired girl with a white bow and four white barrettes in her hair. I sat down and smiled at her.

"Hey," I said, hoping she wouldn't go all fangirl on me.

She rested her head on her hand and looked back at me. "Hi, there."

Kagamine-san looked kinda bored, but she wasn't like other girls that know who I am. She didn't go "OMG! Kagamine Len just talked to me! OMG! OMG! O-M-G!" No offense, girls, but some people actually said that once at a concert.

* * *

><p>Finally! Lunch has come! And I thought it'd never come. I took out by bento, a bottle of gatorade, and a banana from my backpack. I looked back at Kagamine-san, who did the same and had an orange at her side, a bento wrapped in an orange and yellow furoshiki, and a thermos.<p>

"Hey, Kagamine-san," I said. "How come when Sensei said that I'd be sitting by you, everyone was so angry?"

She said, "Because they think that I'm some kind of dork just because they see me read a book at my desk and write."

"So they just judge you?"

"Well, it's not as bad as you think, Kagamine-kun. It really helps me. The dork attitude makes me one of Sensei's favorites, and I don't stick out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"LEN-KUN!" I heard some horde of girls scream.

"Aw, crap," I muttered to myself. "I gotta hide!"

"My idea is go to the auditorium. No one goes there at this time," Kagamine-san said as she was about to open her lunch. "But we're allowed in."

"Well, you're coming with me!" I grabbed her hand and hauled her into the hall.

"Why am I coming?" she shouted behind me.

"Because I have no idea where the auditorium is and the fact that I wasn't thinking at the moment!"

I'm pretty sure she's a fast runner because the second I finished that sentence was the time that she was running right beside me, not behind me.

"LEN-KUN, WAIT FOR US!" they roared, the sound of feet stomping on the floor getting close.

"Over there!" We entered the large room which was empty, except for the giant stage and the rows of seats. "Just crouch down and crawl into that part of the place. It's really dark, so it'll be hard to see." I did as I was told and crept toward the back left side of the light and sound booth.

Wow, she was right. I can't even see below me. Or above me! Now I have a new problem: I can't find Kagamine-san.

"Yo, Len, over here!" I heard her whisper. Heh, problem solved. I crawled to behind the back row.

**~Rin POV~**

"Oh, there you are!" he said as he sat down beside me. But immediately after, there was a loud slam from the door. I quickly covered his mouth and put a finger to my lips, telling him to shut up.

"Do you see him?"

"No, he's not here."

"Not here either."

"Maybe Len-kun went to the gym or something!"

"Let's go!"

The horde of girls ran out of the auditorium, leaving Kagamine-kun, me, and a bunch of chairs. After we made sure that they weren't out there anymore, we both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Kagamine-san," he said gratefully when we got back to the third period classroom.

"No problem, Len."

"I don't think I ever caught your first name."

I smiled at me and said, "The name's Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you, dude!" I held out my hand. He grinned at me and shook it.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Rin! I feel like we might be really good friends." That made me feel really happy. Suddenly, his stomach growled. I couldn't help it but laugh. He blushed and pouted.

"Well, I guess we should eat now."

"No kidding! After all that, I'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

**~Rin POV~**

YES! The end of school has come upon us! No, not the year, but just for the week. The dreadfulness of school lifted from the student's faces and others stretched their legs and ran out of the classroom. I can't blame those guys. I mean, it's the weekend, dude! How can you not be excited? Well, if your snoopy aunt or cousins come for a visit, then you have an excuse to not be happy.

As for me, I have to stop by the studios as Rui. I'm actually looking forward to it because a producer wanted me to meet yet another idol from there. I don't mind.

"Hey, Rin," I heard Len say. When we met up with each other in the hallway, I just finished getting Rui out of my locker, along with some other supplies I'd needed.

"Hey, there!" I replied with a smile, closing my locker.

"Where you going after school?" he asked.

_Crud._ _C'mon, Rin, think of a lie!_ "Uh . . . I gotta go visit my . . . grandma today," I lied.

"Oh, well, I'll see you on Monday, okay? Text you later, Rin!" he said as he ran out of the hall.

"Later Tater!" I called back.

My ride finally came about twenty minutes after the bell rang. It was a van with tinted windows. I got in and greeted my mom hello. I checked my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Miki<strong>

**Omg! Did u hear that Kagamine Len is a new student at school? I wanna kno wich class hes in!**

I laughed and replied to her.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Miki<strong>

**Hes in my class and I sit by him**

* * *

><p>I lay by phone on the seat by me. When we got to the building, I ran inside. I seriously had to go to the bathroom. Not only to pee, but I have to change. Once I finished my business in the toilet. I put in the brown color contacts, a black wig, and a different outfit on and tied my bow to the back of the black hair.<p>

Before I go any further with this, I want you to know that after I became a singer, I had to stop synthesizing my voice. But I'm pretty okay with that. No one ever hears me sing at all.

I met my mom outside of the bathroom and walked to the room that the president wanted us to go to. There, we entered a room where I saw another idol. Do you want to know which one?

Here: let's have a guessing game! Which idol from Crypton Future Media has blue eyes, blond hair, and is a banana lover? If you guessed Kagamine Len, you're right!

He looked at me and smiled. I did the same at him. I took a seat by him as Mom and Len's agent took a seat on the opposite side.

"Hi, there, Kagamine-kun! Nice to meet you!" I started as I held out my hand.

He took it and shook hands with me. "Please feel free to call me Len, Kagene-san."

"Alright, Len-kun, then feel free to call me Rui!"

We laughed. It was nice to have someone I know around here, well, not including my mom.

**~Len POV~**

I waited for someone to come in to at least fill the awkward silence. My agent, Teto, was writing on paper for work. I untied my ponytail and tied it back up. I checked my watch for the time. Then finally, the door opened.

There, I saw a black haired girl with brown eyes. She wore a black vest with a white bow in the front, a ragged white undershirt, a gray skirt and black tights. She also had a white bow and barrettes and white shoes with pale yellow soles. None other than Kagene Rui.

I sorta smiled at her. I don't want to get the wrong impression like I did with Rin today. She smiled back at me. Kagene-san sat by me and her agent sat by Teto.

"Hi, there, Kagamine-kun! Nice to meet you!" she said to me and held out her hand.

"Please feel free to call me Len, Kagene-san," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Alright, Len-kun, then feel free to call me Rui!"

I don't know why, but we burst into laughter with no reason. But it was great! It felt as if we were already friends.

The door opened again as the producer, Sofue Yuuta-san, entered the room. Immediately, Rui and I shut our mouths.

He ran a hand through his brown hair and smiled. "I kind of messed up the moment, didn't I?"

"N-no, sir, of course not!" we said bowing our heads in respect.

"That's good to hear. Now, why don't we get started?" He took a seat across from us. The only thing that separated us was a coffee table. "Now, I've recently heard the most popular and recent songs you two have sung solo. Rui, I've heard you sing 'I Don't Fly.' Len, I heard you sing 'Tori No Uta.' I've thought about it . . . and I think you two would do a great job if you sang a duet."

"A duet?" Rui repeated.

"That's right. Your voices are a beautiful match for each other. And I'd be happy to help you with it, that is, if you two would agree to it."

There was silence. Then Rui said, "I'm fine with it if Len-kun is alright."

A duet actually seemed like a nice idea. It sounded like fun. "I'd be glad to sing along with Ru-chan!" Heh, I made up a nickname.

"That's great! I'll leave it up to you guys to find out what you want the song to be about."

"Alright, thank you very much for your cooperation, Sofue-san," the agents said, standing up and bowing in respect as he left. They said they were going out for a minute to consult with Sofue-san.

He walked out the door as we all sighed in relief so that everything went fine. But what was the song going to be about?

"What do you think about that, Len-kun?" Rui said.

"Well . . . what do you think the song should be about?" I asked.

"I don't know . . . sounds kind of hard. I haven't done a duet in a while."

" . . . Ditto, my friend."

"Well, we'll meet up with each other in a week or so here again. So maybe we can brainstorm on ideas, right?"

"Yeah," I replied thoughtfully. "Well, give me your phone." I traded phones with her as we both put our numbers on it.

"I gotta get home. My mom is going to get angry," she sighed as I finished putting my number in and handed her phone back. She returned my phone and we headed back to the lobby, where our agents were, and had a conversation. They were waiting there, and we said our goodbyes.

I decided that this was a good time to text Rin, so I did.

**~Rin POV~**

I got in the van and took off the wig and contacts before we drove back home. For the record, it's a NORMAL house. My "Rin" phone vibrated.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Len<strong>

**Heya Rinny!**

I giggled a little and replied back.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Len<strong>

**Yola Len-chan!**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Len<strong>

**Wassup? Ps. Dont call me Len-chan! *insert pouty face***

* * *

><p><strong>To: Len <strong>

**Not much u? Ps. Fine, just don't call me Rinny**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Len <strong>

**Drivin home Ps. Deal!**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Miki<strong>

**HES IN UR CLASS AND U SIT BY HIM? U hav been blessed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Rin's POV~**

Ah~ Saturdays . . . They're always relaxing. Like today, for example. Right now, I'm on Facebook. Have you ever noticed that on some social website like this or something, you have a billion friends, but in real life, you're being ignored by them? That's me.

I saw a red bubble with a one in it near the request icon.

**Kagamine Len **would like to be friends **Accept ****.**** Decline**

I accepted and remembered that we have to think of a song to sing together. I took a look at his page and glanced at his interests. From his interests he likes to eat bananas, sing (go figure), dance, make friends, and some other stuff like take naps and such. Hey, wait . . . he's born on the same day as me.

Hmm . . . it's not possible that we're long lost twins.

_**Sora o koe hika re au jemini sa**_

_We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky_

Hey, cool! I got a lyric going on! Rui has to tell Len about this sometime soon! I took out Rui's phone and sent a text to Len.

**To: Kagamine Len**

**Hi, Len-kun! I have an idea for the duet. Please text back when you have a chance to hear the details.**

**Kagene Rui **

I sent it. I hope that I didn't send it at the wrong time. For all I know, he could be sleeping in today. I seriously don't want to bother Len today.

**~Len POV~**

I don't have anywhere to go, right? So why not take it easy and sleep in today. I bet my mom could hear me snoring right now. And she's in the kitchen making breakfast for the whole family. My face was planted in the pillow as I slept on my stomach.

I heard a vibrating sound, but I really didn't care for it. Then it hit me. No, I mean it literally hit me on my head. It ended up being my phone falling down from the shelf on the headboard.

"Oww . . .," I complained as I rubbed where it hit me and picking up my phone. "Oh, it's from Ru-chan."

**From: Kagene Rui**

**Hi, Len-kun! I have an idea for the duet. Please text back when you have a chance to hear the details.**

**Kagene Rui **

What? She already has something? It's only been a day and I still got nothing. No wonder she sounds so smart in that text.

**To: Kagene Rui**

**Why don't we meet up somewhere? Maybe like a café or something? Your choice :D**

It is more polite to let the partner choose other than you choosing yourself isn't it?

**From: Kagene Rui**

**y don't u choose? I hav absolutely nothing in my head. Call me an airhead if you'd like! ^^**

See what I mean? It's completely polite. I said we should meet at this café I saw long ago while I was being driven by Teto-san. I heard it had really good pastries and stuff.

I went out in a disguise that consisted of a green short sleeved hoodie with the hood off my head, a pair of jeans and black shoes. I had to undo my ponytail and put on one of my sister's headbands so that if someone does see me, hopefully, they'll mistake me for a girl.

When I got into town, no one really knew who I was. Lucky me! I waited near the front of the place and kept my eyes to the ground. Then a pair of brown shoes stood in front of me. I looked up to se guy with an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He had an orange baseball cap on.

He smiled at me. That smile was so familiar, and then I realized who I was looking at.

"R-Ru-chan?" I said in astonishment. I'm surprised I didn't recognize her at all. I bet it's because her hair is tucked into the hat.

"It's nice to see you again, Len-kun," she said. Rui opened the door to the café and gestured toward it. "I technically look like the boy, so I should at least be the gentlemen here. No offense or anything."

I laughed. It did seem like we cross dressed here, didn't we? "I guess so. Thanks, Ru-chan. Or should I say Ru-kun?"

She giggled. We ordered our lunch and drinks.

"So, you said you had an idea for the duet, right?"

"Ah, yes! Well, I recently found out that you were a Sagittarius, similar to me. I then thought about what a song should be about. It should be about a boy and girl that are Gemini and cannot be separated," she explained a little embarrassed.

"That sounds like a cool idea actually! Maybe we can add like a cool rapping solo!" I said. I haven't rapped in years. Well, I've never rapped in public, actually, but still!

"That sounds like a good idea. Any other additions you'd like to add?"

"How about the girl has a scary dream at night and she is about it disappear. She calls out on anyone to save her from disappearing. Then a boy appears and takes a hold of her hand, stopping her from disappearing."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Sir, ma'am, your lunch is ready," the waiter said, holding a tray of two sandwiches and drinks.

"Oh, thank you, sir," Rui and I said in unison.

After he left Rui whispered, with her eyes closed in wonder, _"We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky."_

"What was that, Ru-kun?" I asked chewing my sandwich.

Rui reopened her eyes and blushed. "I-It was a lyric I came up with a long time ago. Sorry, Len-kun." She took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of soda.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but what school do you go to?"

"I'm . . . homeschooled."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I have to because . . . my brother wants to become a teacher! So he said he'd teach me," she said slowly.

"He must be a great teacher!"

"Yup, that he is." She laughed sheepishly after.

After that we started talking about other things as we ate our lunch. Well . . . it's technically my brunch. We went Dutch and split the bill. After that, we walked around town.

**~Rin POV~**

"You know, if you look at it in a way, we're kind of on a date, Ru-chan!" Len said.

"You can say that. But I'd rather call it a friendly get together," I fired back politely and blushed.

"Whatever floats your boat, but you know it's like a date." He grinned at me. Now I see why so many girls swoon over this guy.

"Just look at it with any perspective you'd like, Len-kun."

"Alright, alright, Ru-chan. Did you know that I actually admired your work?"

I looked at him in surprise. To think that he, Kagamine Len, an idol that's most likely more popular than I am, admires my, Kagamine Rin, a fake idol's, work. "Nonsense, because I probably admire you more than you admire me. You're songs are very touching! Sure, 'Spice!' may be a bit . . . explicit for your younger audience, but other than that, your songs are amazing!" God, now I sound like one of his fangirls . . .

"I should say the same for you. When I heard you sing 'Kokoro', I ran out of tissues!"

"So, why don't we get to the conclusion? We both like each other's songs, am I right?" I finally said.

"That's exactly it, my friend," he said, nodding his head in approval.

"No offense or anything, but you can actually pull off the cute girl look."

"Not taken. My sister told me I might be able to go out in public as a girl without being noticed as Len. No offense to you, but you can pull off the shota guy look."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. But thanks . . . I guess."

"Well, you're being complimented by the shota master."

"Wow . . . this time, you're actually embracing the feminine traits in your body. So I guess I should be grateful."

"That you should be, Ru-chan!"

**Well, I did my best on this chapter. I just really love the Kagamines! I wouldn't be here if I didn't . . . So if you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me cuz I KNOW I'm gonna be in a major writer's block sooner or later! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I really appreciate it! :D Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**~Rin POV~**

When I got back to school on Monday, I got to work on the lyrics that I took care of. Len took care of his little rap solo in the song and he also took charge of the rhythm. I really don't know when little Len-chan will get here, so I was technically scribbling what came in mind. Yeah, I know, not the best technique.

Wanna see what I got so far? Okay! I got at least the beginning done and half of the first verse.

_**Hanare te i te mo sou sa bokura wa **_

_Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one_

_**Ama kakeru seiza no uraomote**_

_Together we make up both sides of a constellation_

_**Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo**_

_Even on those noisy days, even on those lonely nights_

_**Sora o koe hika re au Gemini sa**_

_We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky_

_**Futo me**_ _**ga same ta gozen ni ji**_

_Suddenly I found myself up at 2 a.m._

_**Totemo kowai yume o mita n da**_

_I had a terrible nightmare that haunts my dream_

_**Hitori furueru konna toki**_

_When I am frightened and no one is with me_

_**Dare ka dare ka tasukete te yo?**_

_Can someone, anyone, please help let me go?_

It's awesome, I know. But the next part also includes Len, so I have to wait till the next time I see him to continue.

"Hey, Rinrin-chan!" Len greeted with a happy-go-lucky tone.

"Hi, Len! Didn't you and I make a deal that you wouldn't call me that?"

"No~ you and I made a deal that I wouldn't call you Rinny! I found a loop hole!" he said, fist pumping.

I physically slapped his arm both rough and playfully. I'm not so sure if that's possible, though…

"Do you just make random nicknames for anyone you know?" I asked, remembering he called me Ru-chan before.

"No, that's just stupid. The nicknames I give are very on the spot, Rinrin-chan!" he pointed out.

"Sometimes, I just don't get you, Len . . .," I sighed as I placed Gemini into the music folder.

"Oh, by the way, can you take a look at this? I wanna see what you think about it!" He shoved a piece of paper into my face. There I saw the name of this piece of paper. _Gemini_ was written on the top.

It looked like his rap part that he was dying to sing.

_**Mayoikon da sono tori wa**_

_If a lone bird is to lose its own way_

_**Kanawa nu koi ni mune o kogashi ta**_

_While trying to realize the love that it has deep inside_

_**Futashika na ashita ikiru no mo**_

_It may be too much to live for an uncertain tomorrow_

. . . That's it. Well, there was a small scribble of a bunny rabbit eating a banana to the side. Honestly, just what goes on in Len's head?

"So, what did you think?" Len asked, looking very proud of his work.

"It's great! You did a good job on it!" I retorted, giving my honest opinion. I returned his piece to him.

"You should totally try singing to it!"

Crap. I'm in between a rock and a hard place. He'll realize how similar my voice and Rui's voice are. "Pssh! I . . . c-can't!" I blurted.

The look he gave me was strange. "Why not?"

"Er . . . b-because I am in the presence of an idol." Pfft! Hello, brain, Kagene Rui speaking!

"I'm not gonna criticize you or anything, I promise, Rinrin~!"

"A-a-and . . . I . . . hate singing!"

He stared at me for a second. ". . . EHHH?"

"I-I mean it as in 'I can't sing' kind of way! I don't mean I hate the hobby, it's just that I can't!"

That's a lie.

He sighed in relief and said, "Geez, Rin, you gave me a heart attack! But you like music right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But you can't sing?"

"I'm an amateur."

He pouted in the most childish way possible. "That's a shame. I wanted to hear Rinrin-chan sing . . ."

"Well, you can't Len. Too bad." I plugged my iPod earphones.

"Wait! I wanna see Rin's iPod!" In a flash, he lunged for my device and scrolled down the list of songs I had. "Eh . . . Rinrin-chan likes my songs . . ."

"Y-yeah, they're great songs . . .," I said facing away from him with a blush spread across my face.

"I bet I can make you sing, Rinrin-chan!"

"I told you already, Len, I can't sing!"

He then pressed a button on my iPod, making the number one song on my most played list begin. That song was Honey from Sakine Meiko-senpai.

It was nice to listen to the song and you don't know how tempting it was to sing along. I saw Len grin at me. Dang it, he planned this didn't he?

"You got lured into the trap, didn't you Rin~?"

"Oh, shut it, Len-chan!" I fired.

"We made a deal you wouldn't call me that!" he whined.

Out of nowhere, I started to hum along to the song while thinking of the current lyrics.

_**Honey kimi wa nandemo omitoshi**_

_Honey! How do you seem to know everything about me?_

_**Tsutae tai no watashi no kimochi**_

_I wish I could express these hidden feelings I have for you._

"Rinrin-chan's humming! That must be a good sign!" Len said, holding up a peace sign with his hands.

"I'm humming, not singing, Len."

"But you will, in the future!"

The bell rang and I put away my iPod. English language class began for forty-five minutes.

In between classes, Len was attacked by rabid fans. Especially fangirls. While Len was being assaulted, I decided to keep working on the other parts of the lyrics. You know, the parts I'm in charge of.

I stared intently at the piece I had during the five minutes of break time before the third and final class of the morning classes. Lunch was next.

I slammed by head against the desk and groaned. "God, why does this have to be a difficult job to do?"

**~Len POV~**

Alright, I wanna get something straight with you guys. As much as I love having this many fans in this school, I'd rather be doing English language right now. When they began coming over to me with random questions, I saw my life flash right before my eyes.

Math class began and we all scrambled to our desks. I saw Rin, who looked troubled over the piece of paper that she was her head hovered over. She put the paper into a folder, which had a treble clefon the right corner.

I was scared for a second when she said that she hated singing. I mean for God's sake, I'm an idol that _sings_! If she hates singing, she'd hate me, right? But then I found out that she couldn't sing. I'm positive that she can. Her voice is melodic already, I know she can!

Maybe she just needs a little push! Yeah, that has to be it! I am determined to find Kagamine Rin singing, whether she can sing or I make her!

"Kagamine-kun, please answer the question."

"Yes, ma'am."

**I guess this is just a filler chapter. Please feel free to give me any ideas! :D Thank you very much~!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the wait everyone~! I won't be able to update as much as I usually do Cuz School started for me! I mean, really! I have 3 darned advanced classes now so it's gonna be harder for me to write cuz my 'Daddy' won't let me use the computer on schooldays unless it's for schoolwork or I just want to write for my fanfictions. I curse school sometimes… but I got to see my crush again! Kyaa! **

**~Rin POV~**

I had to stay after school ended. More like I wanted to . . . Why you ask? It's because when I usually go home, the house is empty and I get lonely sometimes. I go home about thirty minutes after the bell rings because around then, my Mom will be back from her work. Aka, being my agent and finding some jobs for me.

"What to do now, Rin?" I asked myself once most of the halls were empty. My iPod was plugged in as usual when I came across the door to the music room. Megurine-sensei is one of those teachers who leaves with the students when the bell rings instead of leaving an hour or two later. I shut my device off.

I slid the door opened and made my way towards one of my favorite instruments: The piano. I sat on the bench and took a deep breath, placing my hands on the keys of the piano.

"Migikata no Cho" came out of the piano with muscle memory. I bet you all know this, but this was sung by Len. It's on my iPod, and just before I shut it off, that was the song that played. I found the sheet music for the song and made many attempts to play it. It's been about three months since then, and I finally got everything stuck in this head of mine.

**~Len POV~**

Crap, crap, crap! How could I have forgotten about ALL of my textbooks? Am I really that stupid? Alright, I take that back. I AM that stupid. I mean, my god, I forgot my textbooks! How am I going to do my homework without it?

I ran across the floor and skidded on the floor when I came to the door to the classroom. I passed the entrance and came to my desk.

"May I help you, Kagamine-kun?"

…Crap.

"S-sorry, sir, but I forgot some of my textbooks here. I-I was too worried about being late for something today that I completely forgot about the first priority." I picked the workbooks up and made my way to the door.

"Alright, then, just make sure that you don't do that again, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

I closed the door behind me and mentally slapped myself. How could I have embarrassed myself in front of one of my teachers? My god, I seriously AM that stupid.

I walked down the hall at a slower pace instead of running like a maniac. As I walked past another door, I heard a piano playing. I recognized the song as "Migikata no Cho". This was the music room, no doubt. I clandestinely opened the door to see Kagamine Rin on the piano bench with her hands on the keys and her eyes simply closed.

She was playing one of my songs. That made a happy bubbly feeling come inside my chest. Rin said she liked music but didn't like singing. Maybe the reason is because she's more of an instrument person.

The song later came to an end and she finally rose from her place. Rin glanced at the clock and grabbed her bag.

Oh, crap, I'm saying crap too much, aren't I? I ran in the way I was going again, trying to get out of her sight before she could see me running, yet again, like a maniac. I turned at the closest corner and held m breath.

"Len?" she asked herself from the front of the music room door. "Was it just my imagination?"

I heard her pace as I just held my breath even more and just hoped to stay hidden. I swear she'll kill me. I saw her walk by me as she didn't notice me a bit since her headphones were on again. When she turned at another turn further from mine, I came out of my space and walked slowly in the same direction.

If you're wondering why I'm walking in the same direction, it was either I walked this way or I jumped out the window. I stayed near the doors so if she looked back, I could escape and hide in a room. Luckily, she was too distracted by her songs that she didn't look back. When she went her way, I took off at a run to reach my car that was driven by Teto.

"Jeez, Len, what takes you long to get to the car just to get textbooks?" she scolded me when I entered the back of the brown van.

"Sorry, rabid fans," I lied.

"Alright, Len, we'll be just in time for your dance rehearsal so go and change while I drive. And I beg of you, Len, put up the curtain when you do. No one wants to see a naked shota boy while they're driving."

"I got it, I got it, okay, Teto?" I pulled the curtains over the two windows and closed the window that was in between the front seats and the back. I quickly changed into a white t-shirt, some sweats, and sneakers. I undid the curtains and the window and saw the dance studio.

"Get going, Len. I have to go finish some work here."

I took my bag out and jogged to the door. I glanced at my watch and noticed I only have one minute to go. I busted towards the door just in time for the rehearsal. The dancers I was with began clapping.

"Nice going, Len!"

"Yeah, just in time!"

I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"Alright everyone, let's begin!" She turned on the radio and "Spice!" came on.

By heart, we all began to dance in sync. The dance sequence was simple now, since it's been a while since we started dancing to these songs. It was pretty hard to get into sync at the time, but it's easy.

After a couple of dances, we were given a break.

"Hey, Len-kun, why would you sing something like 'Spice!'?"

"W-well, Teto said that I'd catch more attention by singing songs that aren't in my age. So, that's how we created 'Spice!'."

"I heard that you'll be singing a song with Kagene-san. Is that true?"

"Um, yeah, we'll sing a duet." I took a sip from my water bottle.

"Oh, cool! Rui-chan is really cute! Are you interested in him?"

That's when I had a spit take. I spit out the water in my mouth and coughed a bit. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, do you like Rui?"

"N-no, we're just buddies! Honestly, where would you get that idea?"

"Oh, that's what they all say! Kaito-kun, told me that!"

"He's a dead man. . ."

"Well guys, it'd seem I have to get out early. My sister is having birth. We're done early. Sorry, guys!" She clutched her bag and took off.

"H-her sister is having . . . birth?" one of the dancers repeated.

"What can I say? Birth is VERY unexpected . . .," another said.

"Hey, where do babies come from?" I asked. Honestly, I wanna know. I tried asking my mom, she said squat diddly, man.

"I-I'm gonna go get a drink . . .," three of them said.

"I gotta go . . . to the bathroom!"

"I'm going home!"

The last one came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder affectionately. "You'll learn in the future, Kagamine-san." She left the room as I raised a brow.

How come no one wants to tell me? After that, I went home with a confused head.

**~Rin POV~**

I came home normally feeling better after playing the piano. Though was Len really there?

I approached a normal two-story house and reached in my bag for my key.

"I'm back!" I called. Though, no one's going to answer me. I saw the mud mat on the floor of the door that no one was here.

I put my bag in my room upstairs and placed my device on my iDock to have a small singing practice. I played my iPod and sang the first song that played. Otherwise known as "Transmit". It was an off vocal version that I have so I can practice with it.

_**Kasuka ni ukabu tsuki utsura noko ru hoshi tachi**_

_The stars remain faint moon hovering slightly_

_**Te wo nobashi te koko kara todoke ru negai**_

_Bring hope to reach out from here_

_**Doko made mo tooku te hate naku todoki soo mo nai**_

_So far, not too far to reach without end_

_**Kotoba ni nose hohoe mu make nai youni**_

_Put the words to be defeated smile_

_**Nagare ni mi wo makasu no wa kantan da keredo**_

_Give oneself up to the flow of easy but_

_**Sore demo sakara u koto mo daiji da to wasure nai de**_

_It is also important to remember still defy it_

_**Daki shime te ima moo ichi do somo mune ni chikatte kizami kon de  
><strong>__Including time again in his chest I swear to embrace it_

_**Setsuna sa kanji ru tabi sosogu yasashi i hikari**_  
><em>Every time I feel sadness gentle light pouring<em>

_**Tsunagatte iru mono gatari "Dramatic" ni nado  
><strong>__But such a dramatic story that cannot be connected_

_**Deki nai keredo naita hi mo saigo niwa  
><strong>__Cried the last day ends with a smile at least_

_**Semete egao de owatte**_

_I myself could not do anything until now_

_**Ima made no jibun wa nani mo deki nakatta kedo**_

_I was told a little warmth__**  
><strong>_

_**Sukoshi demo nukumori wo tsutae re ta kana**_

_Their future can change what Kano Hana__**  
><strong>_

_**Kore kara no jibun wa nani ka kae rare ru no kana**_

_I was crushed with grief and anxiety in__**  
><strong>_

_**Fuan ya kanashimi ni oshi tsubu sare soo de**_

_Colored blue and a faint sound of gentle flowing_

_**Nagare ru odayaka na oto honoka ni aoku iro zui te**_

_Awaken to full strength from here__**  
><strong>_

_**Afure ru tsuyosa wo koko kara yobi samashi te**_

_To rely on clues in pursuit lost sight of even a small_

_**Oi kake te miushi natte mo chiisana tegakari wo tayori ni shite  
><strong>__Do not give up yet because you will have close_

_**Chikaku ni mada iru hazu dakara akirame nai de  
><strong>__Honest to hear the cry of my heart I close my eyes_

_**Me wo tojire ba kikoe te kuru kokoro no sakebi ni sunao ni natte  
><strong>__You can visit it inevitable way forward_

_**Soo sureba hitsuzen to susumu michi ga otozure ru**_

_Including time again in his chest I swear to embrace it_

_**Daki shime te ima moo ichi do somo mune ni chikatte kizami kon de**_

_**Setsuna sa kanji ru tabi sosogu yasashi i hikari  
><strong>__Every time I feel sadness gentle light pouring_

_**Tsunagatte iru mono gatari "Dramatic" ni nado  
><strong>__But such a dramatic story that cannot be connected_

_**Deki nai keredo naita hi mo saigo niwa semete egao de owatte  
><strong>__Cried the last day ends with a smile at least_

_**Soshite ima wa  
><strong>__And now_

_**Tada omoi ga todoku to shinji te  
><strong>__I believe the feelings just reach_

_**Soba ni iru kara namida wo fui te  
><strong>__Wipe the tears from your side_

_**Moo nige nai  
><strong>__Another escape_

_**Lalala …**_

_Lalala…_

I breathed out at the end and smiled. I felt pretty satisfied with my singing and decided to go to the next one …

Till my phone rang.

I got a text message from Len.

**From: Len**

**Hey Rinrin-chan! I gots something important to tell you!**

Y'know, I can totally imagine him screaming that.

**To: Len**

**What is it?**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Len<strong>

**I can sense things**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Len<strong>

**WTH**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Len<strong>

**I can prove it to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Len<strong>

**Oh boy. Enlighten me, Len-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Len<strong>

**Like right now, I bet you were singing.**

Holy crap.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Len<strong>

**What are you? A creeper?**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Len<strong>

**I'm not! I have telepathy! :U**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Len<strong>

**Yes, Len, and I am a pickle farmer named Bobby**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Len<strong>

**Blegggghhhh!**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Len<strong>

**Blegggghhhh to you too!**

**So, I'm sorry about the Transmit lyrics, guys! I was using two different translations made by two different people and they didn't line up most of the time. **

**So I hope you enjoyed that! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been trying to balance out my schoolwork with stories and I recently got two project and UGH! Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna die in school work one day!**

**~Rin POV~**

It's been about two months since we decided to do a duet and it's autumn now. I can tell because tomorrow at school, we're changing to our winter uniforms.

Len and I met again at the studios. We were walking down to the cafeteria to get some kind of snack. I had my hands behind me as I walked. Len was practically skipping in front of me because of what just happened. Yep! We finally finished Gemini! After all of that work, we have the official lyrics. A week before this, we gave the word out that we're going to be singing a duet.

Suddenly, Len tripped and fell face first into the floor.

"Ack! Anything but the face!" he cried as he started to feel his face for anything. I giggled at his reaction. He faced me with a flushed look. "D-Don't laugh, Ru-chan!"

"I can't help it, Len-kun! Only a narcissist would act like that!" I pointed out. In a split second, he was up on his feet. He leaned into my face and glared at me. "W-what?"

"That sounds like something my friend, Rin, would say. I didn't expect you to say it."

Crap. "W-who's Rin-san?" We started walking again as Len began to think.

"Rinrin-chan . . . . Well, she's kinda like a tsundere."

. . .

. . .

. . .

You're gonna regret saying that, Len.

"But she's really cool, y'know. Lately, I've been trying to get her to sing."

"Why's that?"

He sighed. "I had a feeling that she . . . she just could sing. I'm not positive where I got this feeling, but there was something inside me that told me that. So, I thought that maybe I could help her sing."

I glanced to the side. He's making me feel guilty for not singing . . . Reluctantly, I replied, "Maybe one day, Rin-san will sing with you."

"You think?"

I smiled. "Of course, she seems like a nice person, after all." I seem? I KNOW I'm a nice person! I am NOT a TSUNDERE, Kagamine Len!

Len was beaming. "Thanks, Ru-chan! But if I think of it now . . . you do have a resemblance to her. . ."

"U-uh . . ." What up, Len? Do you WANNA ruin my LIFE? "H-Hey, we're at the Café! L-Let's get going!" I started to walk quickly toward the entrance.

**~Len POV~**

Rui started acting weird after I told her what I thought. She got a hot fudge sundae and I picked up a strawberry and banana milkshake. Rui had that kind of bothered aura, like she was holding back on something. I wonder what she's thinking about . . . Sometimes, it worries me that –

"Len-kun?"

If anything, she has the same feeling that I have around Rin. See? I told you I can sense things! I wonder if they're twins . . . I can see Rui's eyes in Rin's sorta . . .

"Hello, Kagamine Len-kun?"

Rui is kind of cute in a way . . . her hair is really nice and the way her eyes –

"Len-kun!" Suddenly I got pelted with a small piece of a peanut.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead. That really hurt . . .

"Well, you weren't listening, were you?" Rui pouted, and something on my face started to warm up. Um . . . I never said that. You saw nothing! "I was trying to ask you what you were thinking of. You were sure out of it just now. You okay?"

"U-um . . . y-yeah, I-I'm totally f-f-f-fine!" I exclaimed. Dang it . . . what the heck? I don't stutter that much unless I'm freezing! Sure it's just a bit cold but it's autumn, it's not that cold.

"Alright, if you say so," she said as she ate some of her sundae again.

I saw a kid our age behind her. He had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and glasses. He looked like a creeper . . . y'know, since he looks like he's about to scare Rui. Immediately, he poked her back with all ten fingertips.

"Holy crap!" she cried. Rui looked behind her and froze.

He stared at her for a couple of second, and I'm like . . . dead. They forgot that I was here and I wasn't sure what was going on.

"U-um . . . hi!" I said to break the ice. "My name's Len! And you are?"

"Rinto. Katen Rinto. Nice to meet you!" he replied, giving a small wave. "And I know that you're Kagene-san, correct?"

"U-um . . . yes. Y-you can call me Rui if you'd like . . .," she replied unsecurely. Wait . . . said what? Rui's unsecure?

"I haven't seen you before around town," I said.

"Yeah, my dad is works here in the recording studios. He did work somewhere else before, but he was moved here as a promotion. I tag along with him, but it's just because I want to see idols . . . heh." He then looked at Rui.

"Len," I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Teto coming this way.

"Hey, Teto, what's up?"

"I just got a call from your mom. She said you need to come home soon."

"Couldn't she tell me that herself?" I asked.

"She thought you were in the middle of something important. So, let's get going."

"Alright. Later, Katen, Ru-chan," I say as I walked from the table.

**~Rin POV~**

I sighed in relief, but Len came running back. He snatched the milkshake he left at the table.

"I ain't forgettin' this," he muttered as he ran off again.

I giggled at his actions as Rinto took a seat where Len was earlier.

"So, Ru-chan, or should I say Rin-chan?" he said with a serious face.

"Please, Katen-kun, I don't want anyone finding out."

"I've known your secret for a while, Rin-chan. Heck, we've known each other since we were three! Ever since your first live performance, I've known it was you, Rin-chan."

"K-Katen-kun . . ." It's true that I've known Rinto for years, and I haven't seen him in about five years, but I didn't expect him to know about it.

"Kagamine Len doesn't know about the Rui-Rin secret, does he?"

"Well . . . n-no."

"Rin-chan, you'll be singing a duet with him. If you're not careful, he'll figure it out."

"Katen-kun, Len-kun isn't that kind of person who would ruin someone's career."

"For all you know. I'll just say this: Rin-chan, I don't want him to ruin your life." He then smiled at me. "You're job is done today, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I wanna see the real Rin-chan!"

I giggled and decided to go home. I finally changed out of my wig, contacts and outfit, and changed into something more like what the real Rin would wear. I came out of the bathroom to see Rinto with a giant ear-to-ear grin on his face. We high-fived, or as we called it as kids, hi-touched.

**~Len POV~**

There I was, on my bed . . . just staring at the ceiling. As I did this oh-so interesting thing, a sudden thought of . . . black hair and brown eyes?

"Agh! I-I must be t-tired!" I buried myself under the covers and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin POV~<strong>

**-The Next Day-**

Today was a Monday, and we finally got our winter uniform out of the dust. It was a navy blue, pleated dress that went down to the mid-thigh with a white accent on the skirt, a white long sleeved jacket that went down to the waist with navy blue cuffs and backflap with white accents. There was also a red scarf. I included some black socks with it.

I came by my shoe locker, and switched my shoes with my uwabaki and placed my shoes in my locker. The uwabaki in the school are blue soled.

"Rinrin-chan!" I heard Len call as he ran up to me. "Guess what!" He wore the boy's uniform, which was a black high collar jacket with gold buttons and black pants. He had the jacket unbuttoned and had a red t-shirt underneath.

"Good morning, Len. What's up?"

"We're getting another student in our class!" he said.

"Really? Do you know who it is?"

"No . . .," he pouted. He suddenly looked at me and his eyes widened. He started to blush so much, it wasn't even funny.

"L-Len, you okay?"

"A-ah . . . . y-yeah, I'm f-f-f-fine! L-let's go to class now! I-I-I'm too excited to see the new student!" He took a hold of my arm and dragged me to class. And on time, there was the bell. The teacher came in and took attendance.

"Alright, everyone, we have a new student here. Please come in!"

Just as I thought, it was Rinto. He had a dark green hoodie under his unbuttoned uniform. The hood was pulled out of under the uniform. Rinto wrote his name on the board, and introduced himself.

"I've lived in this town before, however I had to move because of my father's job. I then moved back for his job again."

"Alright, Katen-kun, your seat . . . is behind Kagamine-kun. Kagamine-kun, please raise your hand."

Len raised it and Rinto made his way to his desk. On his way, he dropped a folded piece of paper on my desk. It was small, about two inches in length and width, so no one would notice. I looked back at Rinto and he gave me a small smile and nodded.

I opened the note and noticed it was in an old code we used so our parents wouldn't know what we were talking about. We were next door neighbors and we could see each other from our room windows since they were, like, leveled the same. Rinto and I used dry erase boards to talk and used the code.

If I can decode it correctly, this is what it says:

_So, Rin-chan, you're even friends with Kagamine when you're not Rui?_

My god, he's making me feel bad . . .

The bell rang for lunch and Rinto came up to my desk.

"Rin-chan, are you sure it's fine for you to be friends with Kagamine when you're not . . . you-know-who?" he whispered.

"Katen-kun, I'm fine, really."

"Rin-chan, I'm not going to let him ruin your life, you got that?"

"Len's not that kind of person. I've told you that already."

"What'd you say? I heard my name," Len said.

"Um . . . nothing."

Len looked at me again and blushed again. "R-Rin, I need to talk with you!" he blurted as he snatched my arm and heaved me to the auditorium.

Panting, I asked, "W-what do you want Len?"

"Um . . . I need your advice, Rin. Y-you're a girl, right?" He had a flushed face.

". . . Wow, dude, really?"

"N-no, I mean, you're my friend, right?"

"Of course I am. Now, what's up, Len?"

"U-um . . . I—uh . . ." He got more and more flustered each time he tried to say something.

"Len?"

"I-I think I'm in love with Kagene Rui."

. . .

. . .

. . .

W-what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! So, I left you guys with a cliffhanger back there in the 6****th**** chapter. Now it's time to see what comes next! Le gasp! Len likes Rui but Rui is Rin! And Rin's old buddy has returned! Double le gasp!**

**Thank you guys SO much! You guys have helped me reach my dream of getting more that 30 reviews on one fanfiction! As a sign of gratitude, I'm giving each and every one of you a star! (* -that's the star) Also, as another sign, I am going to let you guys ask questions if you have any. I can, unfortunately, answer a couple of them, but if you if you believe with all your might, I might answer your!**

**Now, behold!**

**~Len POV~**

"I-I think I'm in love with Kagene Rui."

That was pretty hard for me to pull out. To be honest, I thought that if I were going to talk about my feelings, I'd be talking to a guy. But I don't know I guy that I can trust that much. I can't ask Katen Rinto 'cause I just met him . . . yesterday. And the only person I could trust with this was . . . Rin.

When I took a look at Rin, she had a stunned look on her face. She was frozen in place.

"R-Rin? Hey, R-rinrin-chan?" I said. "Aw, man! I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" I slapped my forehead.

Rin snapped out of her little trance. "N-no, you're fine, Len! I'm really touched that you trust me with something like that. B-but why do you think you love h-her?"

I sat down in one of the seats, trying to think of a reason why. "W-well, Ru-chan is an amazing person. And I can't get her out of my mind. At first I thought it was because of the two of us writing Gemini together. But before I knew it, I began to spend more time around her, even without the song. The more time I spend with her, the more I learn about her. And the more I learn about her, the more I realize that I might be in love with her . . . so . . ."

"I see. I can't say much, considering the fact that I've never been in a relationship," she said with a sigh. "I don't want to say anything right now because I don't know how to give any advice about things like this." She sat down beside me, on my right. "I think . . . I think that you should go to Kaito-senpai for advice. I'm useless in this category."

" . . . You've never been in a relationship?" I asked.

"No, and I really don't plan on talking about that," she replied annoyingly.

I smiled. I patted Rin's head affectionately, messing her hair up in the process. Then, I don't know how, but on accident, I untied her white bow and it fell on the floor. "Oops! Sorry, Rin, I didn't mean to!"

She picked it up and grinned at me. "It's cool, Len. I was planning on fixing it anyways."

I watched her as she fixed her hair. When I saw her smoothed hair, she reminded me of Rui . . . well it's not the first time this happened. It's like the . . . fourth or something. The way her hair looks, the way her eyes are, and the sound of her voice, but just vaguely. They're different in a couple of ways, though. Like the color of their hair and eyes, and the way they dress, and the fact that one of them is an IDOL! I can't ignore that fact. I'm not THAT stupid! I'm just . . . slightly dumb, yeah!

She finally put her bow on as a question occurred to me.

"Hey, Rinrin-chan, how do you know Katen anyway?" I asked.

She gave me an odd look. "Oh, Katen-kun and I go way back, since I was three. Our parents were good friends and when they hung out, they brought us and we played a lot."

"If you go way back, why do you call him by his last name?"

Rin began to blush and started look around. "W-well, I used to call him . . . ."

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I used to call him Ri-kun at time, alright?" she blurted.

"Why did you stop calling him that? Something happened?" I asked.

"No, not really, but I just thought it'd be awkward to call him that after so long, so I didn't call him that." Rin stood up from her seat. "C'mon, let's go, Len-chan."

I jumped from my chair. "Rinrin-chan, you said you wouldn't call me that!" I cried frantically as I ran after her. The last thing I want to happen is to lose a friend like Rin.

We got back to the classroom and we practically inhaled our meals before lunch was over. Seriously, we had like five minutes before lunchtime ended. Rinto came over to talk with us and I got mobbed by some girls. But the mobs are getting less, now, since I came to this school. They treat me like a normal student . . . when I'm in the school property. But then there are the persistent people. Those are the people in this little mob.

Heh, I got off topic.

**~Rin POV~**

At the end of school, I did the same thing as I always did, which was stay a couple of minutes after school. Len . . . . You leave me speechless. So you think you're in love with my idol side. I hope you're proud of yourself, dude, because now I feel awkward!

I walked into the library and sat down at an empty table. I began my homework, since I was going to be here for a while. I decided to stay a while longer than I usually do to do some of my homework. I'm not doing much idol work today, so it's fine for me to do this. All I got is a bunch of fan mail to take care of.

"Oh, Rin-chan, what's up?" I heard a boy say. I saw Rinto come up wearing his glasses. Well, he was wearing it before, since he has astigmatism.

"Hey, Katen-kun," I greeted silently since there was an afterschool tutoring going on. See, I can't call him Ri-kun anymore. And yet, he can call me Rin-chan.

"Doing homework, I see." He sat down on the opposite end of the table and put his books and satchel down. "Didn't you have a problem with math back then?"

I broke my led in my mechanical pencil. "Eh . . . wha'cha talkin' 'bout, Ri-kun?" I flinched. Dang it, I did it.

"Ah ha, you called me Ri-kun! I was wondering what was up. As a sign of 'Yay', I'll give you some help!" He got out his math workbook at pointed out how to do the work. After we finished it, I rested my head on the table because it felt like it was going to blow up. "Hey, Rin-chan, what were you and Kagamine talking about during lunch? It took a while for you guys to come back."

"U-um . . ." I know that Rinto would murder Len if he found out about this. "He told me to keep this a secret, and I plan on doing so, Katen-kun." I felt a sharp pain on my forehead. "Ow!" I rubbed my forehead and looked up to see Rinto's fingers near my face in a flicking position. I put the pieces together and harshly whispered, "What the heck was that for?"

"Idiot, it's Ri-kun. Got it?" He patted my head warmly.

. . . Just . . . like how . . . Len did.

* * *

><p>I just got home, and I lay on my bed. Darned Len and darned emotions. Of all girls in the world, it had to be Kagene Rui. Why couldn't it be Hatsune Miku or something? Or that Lily girl in my class? She has a lot of secret admirers that aren't so secret. They're beautiful and they're both admired by guys. Sure, I am too, but not as much as them.<p>

I wish I can get this over with already.

**Ta ha~! So if you have a question or something, please feel free to ask as a sign of gratitude!**

**Also, don't forget your star!**

**(* -It's right here~!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I've been busy raising my grades . . . just to get three Bs. In the process of that, I had a bit of a writer's block. So, here we go!**

**Do you all a have any studying techniques that helps you? If you do, then can you tell me? I really want to get straight A's this last grading period.**

**~Len POV~**

I was over at the studio, waiting for Rui because we were going to do a recording of Gemini today. I was earlier than our recording time, which is 3:00. Its 2:15 right now and I was going over the lyrics. I noticed Rinto over at the entrance ofcafeteria. He noticed me, and waved at me. I did the same and he walked over to the table I was at.

"Hey, Kagamine, what brings you here?" he said as he sat down across from me.

"I'm recording Gemini with Ru-chan today," I said proudly. "So, I hear that you and Rinrin-chan know each other."

"Hm . . . Well, we do go far back. You could call us best friends." Suddenly, his facial expression got all serious. "Kagamine, what were you talking about with Rin-chan that day?"

"What were we talking about . . .? Oh, I needed to tell Rinrin-chan a secret and get some advice. Maybe . . . you could help me . . . I was just a bit conflicted 'cause I met you and stuff."

"Sure . . .," he replied as he leaned back in his chair. "From what your looks, I bet . . . that you're in love with one of your friends and you need advice."

" . . . Whoa, you can, like, read minds! You just nailed it!" I said, absolutely dumbfounded.

"I've had a couple of my friends from my old town ask for this kind of advice. But this one kind of depends on who it is. Is she from school or is she an idol like you?"

"S-she's an idol."

He thought for a second. And then, he gasped. That serious look of his returned. "Is it Kagene Rui-san?"

"Y-yes, it is . . ." I blushed a bit, and it was a little embarrassing to talk about it before I was going to meet Rui.

Then, I realized that he was grimacing. "Um, I'm not really an idol, so I don't know much about these types of relationships. Sorry, bro, but maybe you should go to another idol like Hatsune-san or someone. But if I can say anything, think about what she thinks. Look, for all we know, Rui isn't what she appears to be. A lot of people, even you and me, are like that. Just try to look into her more deeply and try to think about her. Think about the other person before you think of yourself."

"Hey, thanks, Katen. I really think that we're really close now."

"Hey, me too, bro."

**~Rinto POV~**

"Kagamine, one more thing," I said, hesitating to continue.

"Yeah, what is it?"  
>"I'm serious when I say this. I don't care if you're an idol and I get killed by your fangirls. If you even hurt Rin-chan and make her cry, I will never forgive you."<p>

I am dead serious about this. When Rin and I were little, she was an easy target for bullying. So, when that ever happened, I came in and told them to go away. I'm sure Rin grew up and can fend for herself now, but it's kind of like a habit to me.

"Um, okay, t-that's totally not intimidating," he said quietly. "Why bring that up suddenly?"

"Not much of a reason to. I just forgot that I needed to tell you that." I stood up from my chair, and walked away from the table Len was sitting at.

I decided to walk around just to avoid seeing Len. And then I saw Rui Kagene. She was wearing a different outfit than usual. She wore a dark gray dress with black polka dots that went to her mid thigh, frills at the end of the skirt and spaghetti straps. There was a black jacket that went to the middle of her torso, a white scarf, and black knee high stockings. She also wore white, flat Mary Jane shoes. Rui wore her "hair" by pulling some of hair and tying it into a side ponytail with her white bow.

"Hey, Ri-kun!" she greeted as she walked toward me.

"Rui-san, what's up with the cute look? Are you trying to get Kagamine to like you even more?"

She flinched. "B-But I never –"

"Kagamine wanted advice from me. But really, why did you dress like that?" I have to admit, she looks pretty cute like that.

"W-well, my mom thought that I should update my style for the winter. She chose my outfit, and I have to admit that I kind of like this. It goes with the black hair," she said as she smoothed out the skirt.

"Yeah, it does. Why didn't you tell me this is what Kagamine was talking to you about? I could help you get him off your back."

"N-no, it's okay, Ri-kun. I'll try even harder to keep 'that' a secret." Rui smiled at me, as if there was nothing wrong at all.

She passed by me, and the two of us went opposite ways. Rin, I will take care of this myself if I need to.

**~Len POV~**

I was waiting in the recording room with the people getting the song all ready. The door opened and I saw the most beautiful girl walk into the room. I swear, I could have fainted right now if I wasn't prepared to see her. But I was prepared, I took it like a MAN, and I kept my ground . . . well, I was sitting down. So, I kept my seat.

"R-ru-chan, you look amazing today!" I said a bit flustered to see her in something like that.

"T-thanks . . .," she replied. "Shall we begin warm ups?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

We placed our folded hands on our stomachs and began the warm up that we both used. **(I found this online and I thought it'd be fun to use!)**

_**Ah, ah**_

_Ah, ah_

_**Amenbo akaina. A, I, U, E, O**_

_Water striders sure are red. A, I, U, E, O_

_**Ukimo no koebi mo oyoideru.**_

_Baby shrimp are swimming in the floating seaweed._

_**Kaki no ki kuri no ki. Ka, Ki, Ku, Ke, Ko**_

_Persimmon tree, chestnut tree. Ka, Ki, Ku, Ke, Ko_

_**Kitsutsuki kotsukotsu, karekeyaki**_

_Woodpecker tapping, tapping, into the dead wood._

_**Sasage ni su wo kake. Sa, Shi, Su, Se, So**_

_Black-eyed peas with vinegar. Sa, Shi, Su, Se, So_

_**Sono uoasase de sashimashita**_

_Speared that fish there in the shallows._

_**Tachimasho rappa de. Ta, Chi, Tsu, Te, To**_

_Let's stand up and blast it out. Ta, Chi, Tsu, Te, To_

_**Totetote tatta to tobitatta**_

_With a toot and a tap we took to our feet._

_**Namekuji noronoro. Na, Ni, Nu, Ne, No**_

_Slug slides slowly. Na, Ni, Nu, Ne, No_

_**Nando no numette, naninebaru**_

_Something slimy in the closet, sticking to the floor_

"Alright then!" I said, now in a good mood. "To the recording room!"

We walked into the room with the equipment we needed, including the set of headphones, music and lyrics, and the microphone with the spit screen.

"Are you ready, you two?" the man named Touma asked from the mixing table.

"Yes, sir!" I replied for the two of us as we got the headphones on.

The music began and we were already ready for the recording.

_**Hanare te i te mo sou sa bokura wa **_

_Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one_

_**Ama kakeru seiza no uraomote**_

_Together we make up both sides of a constellation_

_**Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo**_

_Even on those noisy days, even on those lonely nights_

_**Sora o koe hika re au Gemini sa**_

_We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky_

_**Futo me**_ _**ga same ta gozen ni ji**_

_Suddenly I found myself up at 2 a.m._

_**Totemo kowai yume o mita n da**_

_I had a terrible nightmare that haunts my dream_

_**Hitori furueru konna toki**_

_When I am frightened and no one is with me_

_**Dare ka dare ka tasukete te yo?**_

_Can someone, anyone, please help let me go?_

_**Kono sora ga ochi ta you na kanashimi mo**_

_Even if the heavens collapse with the world that we know_

_**Mune no oku kara kikoe te kuru**_

_I can still feel it deep inside of me, from you_

_**Tokashite yuku atataka na rizumu sa**_

_It's kind of like a melting heartfelt rhythm fading inside_

_**Kie nai you no dakishime te**_

_Please hold me tight so that I will not disappear_

_**Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa**_

_If you ever go astray and despair because you're lost_

_**Me o toji te kodou o kanji te**_

_Close your eyes and you can always feel my heartbeat there_

_**Kajikamu asa mo kedarui gogo mo**_

_Even in the morning cold, even when past noon is slow_

_**Kono oto de futari wa tsunagetteru**_

_We are connected by the sound that the two of us share_

_**Furikaeru to jibun hitori**_

_When I look back and I find there is only me_

_**Konna tooi took ni ki ta n da**_

_I have gone too far in, into this distant spot_

_**Yoru no shijima ni kesa re sou**_

_The silence of the night is suffocating me_

_**Dare ka dare ka kotae te you?**_

_Can someone, anyone, please answer my call?_

_**Kono umi ga sake ta you a kanashimi no**_

_Even if a sea of sadness parts the oceans we know_

_**Itsumo doka de kikoe te i ta**_

_Wherever you may be, I can hear you somehow_

_**Nikin de yuku natsukashii rizumu sa**_

_We are surrounded by obscure and nostalgic melodies_

_**Kie nai you ni uketome te**_

_Listen to them so that I will not disappear_

_**Nee Naka naide sabishii toki wa**_

_Please do not start to cry at the time when you're alone_

_**Boku no koe ni mimi o sumashite**_

_Strain your ears and you'll hear my voice echo clearly there_

_**Ame ga futte mo yoru ga ake te mo**_

_Even when it starts to rain, even at the start of dawn_

_**Kimi to boku to demawaru chikyuu sa**_

_Me and you, we revolve around this small planet as stars_

_**Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa**_

_If you ever go astray and despair because you're lost_

_**Me o toji te kodou o kanji te**_

_Close your eyes and you can always feel my heartbeat there_

_**Kajikamu asa mo kedarui gogo mo**_

_Even in the morning cold, even when past noon is slow_

_**Kono oto de futari wa tsunagetteru**_

_We are connected by the sound that the two of us share_

_**Maiyoikon da sono tori wa**_

_If a lone bird is to lose its way_

_**Kanawa nu koi ni mune o kogashi ta**_

_While trying to realize the love that it has deep inside_

_**Futashika na ashita ikiru no mo**_

_It may be too much to live for an uncertain tomorrow_

_**Sasayaka no chikara no kieru hodo**_

_And causing a bird to lost what little strength that it has_

_**Koko ni ki te hane o yasume te**_

_Come over here and rest your wings a bit right there_

_**Soshite kizutsui ta okoro itashite**_

_And we should also give your broken heart some loving care_

_**Naki yan dara utao u ai no uta**_

_When you finish crying, let us sing a song of love_

_**Utae nakatta itsuka no ai no uta**_

_A song of love that we were not able to sing before_

_**Nee Naka naide sabishii toki wa**_

_Please do not start to cry at the time when you're alone_

_**Boku no koe ni mimi o sumashite**_

_Strain your ears and you'll hear my voice echo clearly there_

_**Ame ga futte mo yoru ga ake te mo**_

_Even when it starts to rain, even at the start of dawn_

_**Kimi to boku to demawaru chikyuu sa**_

_Me and you, we revolve around this small planet as stars_

_**Hanare te i te mo sou sa bokura wa **_

_Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one_

_**Ama kakeru seiza no uraomote**_

_Together we make up both sides of a constellation_

_**Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo**_

_Even on those noisy days, even on those lonely nights_

_**Sora o koe hika re au Gemini sa**_

_We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky_

_**Hika re au Gemini sa . . .**_

_Together we are Gemini . . ._

_**Hika re au Gemini sa . . .**_

_Together we are Gemini . . ._

The song ended and we did great if I do say so myself.

"Great job you two!" Touma said as we got out of the booth. We thanked him and left the room.

It was pretty quiet as we walked down toward the lobby. I kept my eyes ahead of me and to the wall on my left. But I never looked right, because Rui was there. Okay, I lied. I took a quick glance at her, and I noticed that look she had. She looked . . . somber, as if there was something important going on in her head and she couldn't shake it away.

I wonder what she's thinking of. I mean, I can't read minds, but I can tell she's dead serious about whatever it is she's thinking about. I wish I can help her, but there's this very little voice in my head that's saying that I shouldn't really bother right now. And I trusted that voice.

Rui and I said our goodbyes in the lobby and I slapped a cap on my head, pulled the band on my ponytail, and a pair of thick, fake glasses. I know it isn't the best disguise, but it's enough to keep fans from recognizing me.

"Oh, crap, I left my dropped my notebook," I realized, after a minute or two.

I walked back inside the building to see a familiar girl wearing a black dress that went to her mid thigh with yellow and gold patterned accents, a white blouse, black stockings and white Mary Jane shoes. She also had a tan and plaid scarf around her neck. Her hair was in two thin braids with to hold her bangs back. She was slinging a drawstring backpack over her shoulder when she noticed me.

"Rin! Hey!" I called to her as I jogged over to her.

And I might be dreaming here, but I think I saw a bit of surprise and fear in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I got my flashdrive back! Wee!**

**~Rin POV~**

I walked out of the ladies' restroom and I noticed that there was a notebook on the floor. It looked like the kind of like the one we got at my school. Before I could examine it anymore I heard a call.

"Rin! Hey!"

I flinched at the voice of the person. I looked back to see Len trotting over to me. I was freaked out. I mean, he left just a couple of minutes ago! Why did he need to come back here!

"Thank god you found my notebook instead of some fangirl!" he sighed in relief.

. . . Oh.

I handed him the notebook as I adjusted the drawstring on my shoulder. I suddenly realized that Len was examining me up and down. Geez, such a creeper.

I was wearing a black dress with yellow and gold patterned accent that went to my mid thigh with a white blouse underneath, my black stockings, white Mary-Jane shoes and a tan plaid scarf. I had my hair in two thin braids and had my four black barrettes. I decided to remove my bow this time.

"Rinrin-chan, you look so cute! You're like a doll!" he gushed.

I felt my face heat up. Of all things for him to say . . . he had to say something like that. "S-shut up, Len."

"Aw, but it's true, Rin! Are you trying to impress someone or what?"

"Len, seriously!" I cried.

He laughed. "That's so like you, Rin!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Len-chan?"

Len's face was just as red as mine. "D-don't call me that!"

"Now we're even."

He pouted at me. "Ah!" he said, as if he just thought of something. "Rin, why are you here anyway?"

"A-ah . . . Well, I . . ." What am I going to say? Oh, I was here because I was singing a duet with you! I don't think so!

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

"Rin-chan is here with me."

I felt someone put their arm around me. I looked to my left to see –

"Ri-kun?"

"I thought it'd be nice to bring Rin-chan since she said she had nothing to do for the day. I kinda lost her, as you can see."

"Hm . . . Rin, did you dress like that for Katen?"

"L-Len, it's not like that . . . really . . .," I denied.

"It's alright, Rin. There's no need to hide it from me," Rinto teased.

"Like I said, it's not like that, guys!" I glowered in embarrassment. "I was just about to go home, though . . ."

"Why don't we walk home together?" Len asked.

I smiled. "I'd like that. But are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, y'know, fangirls and all."

"No problem! I have this!" He gestured to his oh-so-epic disguise of fake glasses and a hat. "What's with that look? It's enough to keep them from thinking twice!"

"Alright, then, I'll be taking my leave, Ri-kun," I said politely as I bowed to him. "Thank you for bringing me along."

"See you at school, Rin-chan," he replied. Rinto patted my head and headed in the opposite direction than the door.

"Shall we get going, Rin?" Len said to me as I turned around.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked outside and talked about various things until there was an awkward silence. I couldn't think of anything to talk about, because I felt ill at ease to talk about Rui to him.

"Rin, what do you like about Katen?" he suddenly asked me.

"How many times must I say this, Len, I don't like him like that!" I grumbled.

"I know I got the memo, Rin. I just want to know what you like about him as a friend."

"Oh . . . Well, Ri-kun is pretty nice. He always helped me with a lot of stuff I didn't do well in. Plus, he's like a brother to me, so it's natural for me to act like that."

**~Len POV~**

Rin and I came around to a two story house. It was a nice little house . . . well, it was smaller than mine. And no, I do not live in a mansion! My house is medium sized, alright? Dad didn't want to live in a giant house/mansion, so the house we bought was perfect for him and us.

"Well, see you later, Rin!" I said happily at her doorstep.

"Yeah, see you later," she said, smiling warmly.

. . . Rin can have such a nice smile, but something's off. It's like there's a missing in Rin. It's like when I was figuring out that I liked Rui and such.

**~Rin POV~**

He left. Len left as I was opening the door. As soon as the door was closed, I simply kicked off my shoes and walked in my room. No one was home, so I didn't get in trouble when I groaning. Seriously, I just started groaning so loudly.

Len, why do have to so . . . you? This better not be like one of those cliché romance movies I see on TV. It's so tiring for me to keep this all bottled up every time I see Len. And now I have to do the same fricken thing with Rinto now?

"I wonder why I have to worry about this," I muttered. "Dealing with this is so . . . annoying! It's not like I did anything. I have recordings and stuff, homework, and catch up with some lessons I have on the next test . . . which really fits in with homework . . . and I have to make dinner tonight, since Mom's late tonight!"

I ran down the stairs, and accidentally tripped on the last to, but I luckily fell on my butt. I decided to make curry and rice for dinner. It was around 5:00.

**Monday, at the school . . .**

"Rin~ , let's do karaoke!" Len said in a sing-song voice, kneeling beside my desk.

"Dude, for the last time, I'm not singing. I've done my singing for the month," I replied, laying my head on the desk.

"What! But I never got to hear it!" he whined. "Can't you go over your limit at least once?"

"No way."

He pouted at me as I noticed Rinto looking at Len in an I'm-so-totally-going-to kill-you kind of way. Jeez, Len, what did you do this time?

**~Len POV~**

I returned to my own seat and looked out the window beside Rin's desk.

It looks like it's going to rain today . . .

**After school . . .**

I decided to stay a bit afterschool so I can hear Rin play more piano again! It feels like a long time since the last time I heard it.

Of course, I found Rin in the room of musicality, on the piano. I stayed outside of the room, of course. This time I heard this song that sounded pretty jazzy and it sounded pretty. **(The song is on Youtube called "Oyu wo Hitowakashi shiyou" played by Kokoko6891. Personally, I love this song!)** She had the sheet music spread out in front of her, and looked at it while glancing every once in a while at her hands.

This made me feel happy as I sunk into the pure bliss we call music. It stopped as soon as she did, as the rain began to come down harder. Both of us walked out of the school with me lagging behind her quietly. I got out my hat, umbrella, and fake glasses so I can run out without being accidentally killed by fans in the rain. I also removed my band in my hair. I could see her with an umbrella too, and her earphones again. Typical Rinrin-chan~

"Rain, huh?" I could barely hear her, since this frickn' rain was so frickn' loud. "It's pretty loud . . ." We in sync, man. I couldn't hear anything she was saying. Until I actually hear some changing pitches.**(The song is "Crossword" by Ellie Mizutani)** Her voice was soft, and it couldn't be heard well. But I now know that she CAN sing! I grinned widely as I made my turn to my house. Rin's just a shy girl . . . why didn't I see it before? But this isn't enough. I want to see Rin's face when she's singing.

** It's been forever since my last update, huh? I'm really sorry! I got my flashdrive back a month ago (I got a B on the project), but I ended up with a writing block. I'll try to update faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**School is back to haunt me! Yay . . . So updating will be a little slow now. I'm doing what I can right now, so yeah. I'm going to update a little later. I'm having a hard time on Algebra and all so yeah! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Rin POV~**

My head was rested on my desk, my arms folded underneath. My hair was half back today with my ribbon keeping it in place. I was trying to block out any bright lights. You see, I didn't sleep well last night. Not only was I too busy studying for that upcoming English language test, but all I could think about for the rest of the night was Len. It's like my mind hated me, and it wanted to piss me off.

"Rin-chan?"

Thinking about Len? What's my problem? Put in the nicest way possible, that's the last thing I want to think of! Of all things to think about on a perfect Thursday night, I thought of Len!

"Rin-chan, you there?"

"H-hah?" I looked up and saw Rinto in front of me. "R-ri-kun?"

"You okay, Rin-chan? You seem kind of out of it. Did Kagamine do something to you!?" he said, giving off a look that could kill.

"It wasn't Len, Ri-kun. I'm just really tired from lack of sleep."

"Oh." His face lightened up a little. "Make sure to sleep well tonight."

"Okay, thanks, Ri-kun," I said, smiling a little at him.

"No problem. Just try to rest your eye for a little."

I nodded and rested my head again, blocking the bright light.

It didn't happen before. Why does Len have such an impact on me now?

**~Len POV~**

I entered the classroom and the first thing I saw was Rin with her head down. I suddenly got a little worried about her and quickly walked toward her. But of course, I was stopped by the ever protective Rinto.

"Stop right there, Kagamine," he said. "Rin-chan's a bit tired right now. Just let her have her peace and quiet."

"Who can have peace and quiet here?" This classroom is way too loud!

"She has her headphones right now, so she's pretty peaceful."

I looked over to Rin, to see that it was true. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was pretty serene. I sat down at my seat, smiling at her. It's kinda cute, the way she put her hair and all.

"May I ask why you're looking at Rin-chan like that? It's kind of creeping me out."

I looked back at Rinto, who was giving me a look. I flinched in hope that he didn't think have any wrong ideas. "I-it's just that Rinny looks cute when she's relaxed like that!" I said quickly, waving my hands frantically.

I shouldn't have said that.

He looked at me like he was disgusted at me.

Rin lifted her head drowsily, removing one of her earphones. "What time is it . . .?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The bell will ring soon," I replied with a grin.

"Ah . . . Len-kun . . ." She then made a very angelic and warm smile. "Good morning, Len-kun."

I could already tell that I was blushing to my ears. "Eh?" Did she just say . . . "Rin, did you just call me 'Len-kun'?" I could've sworn that she really did call me that.

"W-way to go, Rin-chan!" Rinto suddenly exclaimed. "Operation: Scare Kagamine Len was a success!" He put his arm around her neck.

"Eh? O-oh, yeah! D-Did I scare you Len?" she said, laughing a bit.

"O-of course you did!" I cried. "You completely freaked me out! I thought you were Ru-chan!"

"Eh . . . Ru-chan . . . Kagene Rui . . ." She looked down at her desk with uneasiness.

"Rin-chan?"

"Oh my god, Rin, I'm so sorry!" I blurted, getting closer to her and putting my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I didn't mean to say that! It must sound mean for me to say that I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, it's alri –" Rin turned around, as she was really close to my face. "Gah!" She drew back, resulting in her falling out of her chair.

"Rin-chan!?" Rinto immediately came down to her side, ready to help her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Rin!" I cried. What am I doing!?

"I-I'm alright, Ri-kun, L-Len. I'm just a little shaken up, that's all."

Rin . . . isn't really acting the same today. For the last couple of days, she hasn't been acting right. She's been more and more wary of me. And Rinto seems to be stalking my every move.

All I want is for Rin to be alright. Nothing else really matters to me right now.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin POV~<strong>

**An Hour after School . . .**  
>I was at my dance practice for Gemini, since Len and I were going to perform it in a concert with all of Crypton's idols. The two of us already had it memorized, but you know practice makes perfect. But I wasn't exactly in the mood for being in a practice room with Len . . . and our choreographer. But Len is Len, and I've already had enough of Len from this morning.<p>

Absentmindedly, I was tying my black wig into a ponytail with a white scrunchie. I was dressed in a maroon t-shirt, a pair of yoga pants, and sneakers.

"Kagene-chan," our choreographer said to me.

"Yes?" I asked, stopping my tying.

He and Len were staring at me. "We're going to start."

"I'm sorry; can you tell me where we're starting again?"

"You'll be starting near the end of the song, where you and Kagamine-kun 'point'."

I nodded, as I walked to Len's side. The choreographer played the music at the end, as Len and I took each other's hand, walked a couple of steps away, and pointed up, as if we were showing each other different constellations and stars. I could see a faint blush on his face. But I did my best to act as if I was amazed by the "stars" above me.

"Good job you two!" he said. "Unfortunately, I have to go a little early, but please feel free to use this room to practice longer."

"Alright, thank you very much," we said, bowing to him.

He nodded as he left the room with a wave.

"A-ah, Ru-chan." I looked over to Len, who looked a little embarrassed.

"Is there something wrong, Len-kun?" I asked with a small voice, since I didn't feel like using my full voice.

"I was wondering . . . i-if you don't mind doing just one more run-through with me."

"Hm . . .? Oh, I don't m-mind really."

He grinned from ear to ear. "O-okay!" He jogged over to the CD player and began the track again. He ran back to his first position, as we started our choreography.

But knowing me, I did everything half-heartedly. I couldn't do anything right today. I was really acting terrible today, and I knew it. The worst part is that I wasn't trying to cover it up and I worried Len and Rinto.

This never happened before, and I know Len's the reason why. All I can think about is Len. When I'm not around him, I wonder what he's doing or what he's thinking about. And when I am with him, my hands will feel all clammy, and I act different. It didn't start out like this, did it? Is this some weird cliché movie or something? Or am I -

"Ack!" I tripped as I was about to do the spin. I felt pain as I hit the floor, especially on my left arm. I'm lucky I used bobby pins on my wig today.

"Ru-chan!?" Len exclaimed, as he came down on one knee, supporting me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm alright, Len-kun, but thank you for worrying." I sat up on my knees.

"Y-you're not alright at all, Ru-chan!" he cried.

D-did he see through me!?

"You scraped your arm!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Oh.

I lifted my left arm to see that I truly did scrape my arm. "Ah . . ."

He scrambled towards his bag and brought it back towards me. "Just hold still for a second, Ru-chan." He took out his water bottle and a handkerchief. Wetting it, he began to dab off the blood on my arm.

"D-don't worry about it, Len-kun! I-It's just a scratch."

"I need to worry about it! You can get infected from it if it's not taken care of properly!" He went back into his bag, and shuffled in his bag. "Found it!" He brought out a band aid, unwrapped it, and put it over my wound. "Well, that should do it! I guess we should call it a day. I'll be heading home now, Ru-chan!" Both of us got up, just as I had an epiphany.

_I get it now . . ._

"See you later!" he said as he exited the room.

I ran my fingers through my wig, sighing.

_Everything makes sense._

I smiled a little, as I realized I sorted everything out.

_I love him. _

**That's all I got for now! I'm trying my best. If you don't like this, I'm sorry. I'm working really hard in school and I need to focus really well, so I try my best to avoid getting distracted from homework on school days.**

**I know it feels like I'm jumping around, and I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Give me your input and tell me what you want to happen next! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! How are you guys? Just a question to ask. But I bet you aren't even reading this, cuz you . . . oh, who cares? Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Len POV~<strong>

**Saturday . . .**

I decided to invite Rin to go on a walk around the park. She seemed pretty down yesterday, and it always seems that Rinto is there for her, but not me! I haven't been a supportive friend to her, and I want to try to help her this time. I got there early, wore thick rimmed, fake glasses, and a blue and white hat.

"Hi, Len!" she said happily, giving a slight wave.

"Hey, Rin, how are you?" I said kind of surprised by her change of personality since yesterday.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she asked politely just as I noticed the light pink tint on her cheeks.

"I'm good. So, you ready to get going?" I asked. Rin gladly nodded as she came to my side and began to walk.

It was really quiet, maybe a little awkward, but not too awkward. Rin seemed a little sheepish, not making a lot of eye contact with me and looking at the autumn scenery instead. I, on the other hand, was still thinking about how I should approach her about her problem. I mean, I don't want to be too straightforward and say, "Hey, let me help you with your problem!" That might freak her out, right?

How come Rinto can relate more to Rin than me? Well, yeah, he knew her longer than I have, but still! Sometimes, I wonder if Rin even trusts me. She keeps a lot of secrets from me, and I know it. But when I think of it, I keep secrets from her. We all have them, right?

"Hey, Len, is there anything you want to do?" I looked at Rin, who had a smile on her face.

"Um . . . how about we go to . . ." Suddenly, I felt a tug at my jacket. Looking down, I saw two little kids, who looked like they were on the verge of crying. "Ah, ah, Rin, what do I do!?"

"Um . . . where's your mommy?" she asked, leaning down towards them.

Now they cried. "We lost mommy . . ." They burst out in tears, not letting go of my jacket.

"D-d-don't cry, kids . . . L-Len, sing for them, will you?" she exclaimed immediately.

"Um . . ." I thought for a second of a song that was child appropriate. Then I gently began to sing, bending down like Rin, so that people won't hear my voice.

_**Like a Fire Flower**_

_Like a Fire Flower_

_**Itsuka yozora ni tairin o**_

_One day, the night sky will be filled with large flowers_

_**Sakasu sono toki made matte kure**_

_Until the day that they bloom, wait for me_

_**"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante**_

_"I'm glad that I've been able to love you from the start"_

_**Sora ni utaunda**_

_I'll sing those words to the sky_

I looked at the kids, and they had a grin on their faces just like Rin. Their cheeks were a little red and puffy, and there were still little tears at the corners of their eyes. Rin carefully wiped the tears away with her handkerchief.

"Now, shall we go find your mommy?" I asked, as I took the little girl's hand and Rin took the boy's hand. The siblings linked their empty hands with each other as we all continued to walk. "Their mom couldn't have gone far."

"That's true. So how're we gonna find her? We have no idea who she is."

"Well, if they see her, they'll know."

"Balloons!" the boy cried, as the two of them ran towards the large teddy bear handing out free balloons to kids.

"W-wait a second, you two!" I called, as Rin and I jogged over to them.

They were smiling happily as the girl had a pink balloon and the boy had blue.

"C'mon, kids, let's not go too far away from each other . . .," Rin sighed, taking the boy's hand again.

"Okay!"

"Do you know where you lost your mommy?" I asked the boy while taking the girl's hand.

"Um . . . At the park . . ." He pointed in the general direction of the park they went to.

"Len, how about we start there? We might bump into their mom on the way." I nodded at her, and we walked towards here. We did end up meeting the mother and we were back to not knowing what to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>We ended up at a lake, skipping stones.<p>

"Hey, Len," she began hesitantly as she threw another stone into the water and skipped it twice.

"What's up?" I replied with a smile.

"W-why did you want to be an idol?"

I laughed a little as I picked up a stone. "What's with that with all of a sudden?"

"W-well, I just got curious, okay?" Rin pouted, and I have to say that was a pretty cute move for her.

"I remember seeing some other idols in Crypton perform at that really big concert back when I was in elementary school. Around the time, Hatsune-senpai and Shion-senpai were still in middle school. When I watched it from my TV, it made me wonder, 'I can do that too, can't I?'" I threw the rock out, but I didn't skip it at all. "Later on . . . my mom got me a little performance at a talent show. I sang a karaoke version of one of Shion-senpai's song." I closed my eyes in thought of that exact day.

"Is that where you were discovered?" she asked.

"Actually, I wasn't discovered there. I had a really exciting feeling on that stage, and I couldn't get rid of it! I chose to audition for a part in a play in the committee, and apparently, there was a talent agent there, and recruited me for Crypton." I sighed in happiness. "I'm really living the dream now, and I'm still glad I could have an once-in-a-lifetime chance. It makes me wonder how other idols were found, and what their story is. What was Ru-chan's?"

"You mean Kagene Rui?" she asked before I answered with a nod. " . . . She was discovered from the internet. She says that she was really found by luck."

I laughed happily. "I was really lucky to meet her, really. I'm really happy I could have met her. And you, too, Rin!"

I saw her face get a little red as she picked up another stone and skipped it five times. "Y-yeah . . ." I raised a brow in curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin POV~<strong>

I came straight home after hanging out with Len and plopped myself on the couch to watch some TV.

"Stupid Len . . .," I muttered to myself, using my arm to cover my flushed face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry I haven't been here so much! I've been busy with my History Project (A+ by the way), and I've been working my butt of with this. I think it's time I stopped stretching it, and get right to the chase with this fanfiction. <strong>

**I'll try to give this more attention, but I also have to pay attention to my academics. If you have any ideas for the reveal or anything that should happen in this fanfiction, please don't hesitate to tell me~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It has been forever, you guys! I'm sorry, I've been telling myself to focus ever since my summer vacation started, and now look! I'll try to come back more often for all my fanfictions!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**~Rinto~**

Rin knows that she can't hide her feelings from me. She tells me when she has a problem or if she needs help. But I know she's hiding something from me. I promised myself that I won't pry in, but you can't expect me to ignore it when she's so conflicted. I won't tell her what I know, but I at least want to help from the sidelines.

It was a Saturday and I was at the Crypton's Café, waiting for my dad since we were gonna eat somewhere on his lunch break. While I was waiting I was getting homework out of my way, no matter how much I hated it. The idols are getting ready for the big concert that's coming up real soon, so I could see a lot of busy people out there.

"Oh, hey, Katen!"

I saw Len coming my way as I closed my school workbook. I offered him a seat after I greeted him hello. He took out some paper from a folder in his hands. He began to work, scribbling a lot of words onto a blank piece of paper. "Are you doing your homework, too?"

"Hm?" He looked up to me. "Nah, I'm writing a song."

"For your one and only love, Rui-san?" I teased, smirking in the process.

He flushed and quickly shied away. "W-w-well, R-ru-chan isn't my only love! W-what about bananas?! And my family?! And Rin?!"

I chuckled. He's so easy to tease . . . w-wait! "Just a sec, Kagamine! You love Rin-chan?!"

His eyes were wide with surprise, but then he calmed down and grinned. "Well, of course! She's one of my best friends."

. . . Duh, Rinto. This is Len we're talking about. I shook my head as if I was shaking what Len just said from my mind. Let's just get off this topic. "Anyways, who is that song for?"

"Rin, of course!"

. . . And we came right back to the topic. "Why are you writing Rin-chan a song?"

He smiled sweetly, as if remembering all his happy memories. "Rin is amazing. She hangs out with me because she likes the real me. She doesn't like me just because I'm famous. I never have to worry about her spreading rumors about me. She's just so trustworthy, isn't she, Katen?"

I wanted to punch him right in the face. I have nothing against him, but he can be such an idiot for an idol like him. But I slowly let it go and forced a smile. "She really is. Can I see that song?"

He handed it to me happily. He finished the piano arrangement and the page that was blank had a bunch of words jotted on it now.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it up for him to see.

"That? Oh, it's a page of words or phrases that come to mind when I think of Rin."

A chuckle came out. "Well, you have a lot of good things to say." There were words like cute, funny, thoughtful and pretty. But there were some that caught my eye. "Um . . . aloof, dream, heart . . . m-melancholic? What are you thinking of, Kagamine?"

He flushed again. "I . . . I don't know, to be honest." He closed his eyes. "Lately I get this melancholic feeling around her."

"You feel depressed when you're with her . . .?"

"N . . . no, it's just a lack of words. It's kinda indescribable, but this feeling makes me think so much."

I thought for a second. "Like melancholy, huh? I'm not getting it. Can you explain further, Kagamine?"

He gave it a lot of thought. "Well . . . whenever I see her, I never wanna leave her by herself. Every time I see her, I just wanna think about everything we've done together and never let her go. Why does it feel so melancholic? I don't know myself. It hurts, but I wanna feel so much more of it . . ." He smiled sweetly, touching where his heart was gently.

I took my pencil and circled that word and returned his work to him. "If I can recommend any ideas, I definitely recommend this."

He looked absolutely lost. "You want me to write about melancholy?"

I nodded at him. "Just think about Rin-chan like always. It'll be easier, trust me," I said, putting my stuff into my bag and getting up from the table. "Gotta go. My dad's waiting."

I walked away with a small, inward snort. Len, if you're gonna fall in love with Rin, at least know your own feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>-Wednesday-<strong>

I found Rin in the music room after school. She didn't seem to mind that I was sitting beside her on the piano bench as she was working on something.

"Rin-chan, what's that?"

"This? It's a song I'm writing," she replied. "It . . . It's for Len."

"Really? What's your inspiration?"

"Len and I hung out last week and he sang this song. I asked him about it, and he said that it was just impromptu. I kinda thought I should finish it and give it to him as a present."

These two . . . really, how can they be so in sync? "Rin-chan . . . who will give it to him? Rin-chan or Rui-san?"

She frowned. "I-I really don't know right now, Ri-kun. I'll probably go as Rui." She chuckled. "It wouldn't be so special if it didn't come from the person he loves."

I smiled at her to cheer her up. "If it were me, I'd be more than happy to her a song from you. Can I see it?"

She gave me the okay and gestured to it. Her song was complete and she was starting on the lyrics. There was a line she scribbled on scratch paper that interested me.

" . . . _'It would have been better if I had never loved you from the start . . . I tell such a lie . . .'_"

Rin blushed shyly. "I thought like that before, you know." She sighed. "Len loves Rui . . . not Rin, so would be useless to say I loved him. It kinda tore me apart. But then I realized it's also useless to lie to myself. Instead of denying the truth, I decided to accept it. I never regretted that choice."

"Have you ever thought about telling him how you feel as Rin-chan?"

"O-of course I have! But like I said, Len loves Rui. He looks so happy when he talks about–"

"Haven't you noticed?" I interrupted.

"Eh?" Rin looked confused.

"He's happy when he's with you, too. Maybe he'll love you instead. You're one and the same after all."

Rin said nothing with a sad look on her face as she avoided eye contact with me. She doesn't like the thought of telling Len because she doesn't want him to be confused about his own emotions. The only reason she has for not telling him is because she wants to consider the other person's feelings before hers.

They think so alike . . . but if Len continues to think he loves Rui, things will get real bad real fast, won't it?

**Yay~ Finally an update! I hope this suits your tastes guys! I'll be back ASAP! I feel like this is super small . . .  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**You know, guys, I feel like you all hate me now… I can feel it in your souls. The last time this was updated was in July of 2013. You hate me. I know it. Well, continue on to the story and forget me…**

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin POV~<strong>

I had the piano app open on my phone as I finished jotting in the last couple of notes on my manuscript paper. I sighed in relief. "It's finally done…" I froze. "Oh, my god, it's done!" I cried, throwing my hands up in happiness.

I've been on my winter break for about a week and a half now and Christmas was two days ago. I was in my dressing room for the annual Crypton Concert, only half Rin and half Rui. I had my outfit and contacts in, but I took my wig off since the concert ended. The security told me I should wait about an hour before I leave, so I decided to kill time with this piece and try to finish. It's been a little more than a month since I started Fire Flower.

"Ru-chan, it's Len! Can I come in?"

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. There goes the happiness. I called back, "D-don't come in, Len-kun! I-I'm in the middle of changing!"

I went around the room in circles. My hair was down and it takes me a while to get all of my hair into a bald cap. I quickly tied my blond hair high and threw my wig on after, making sure that my real hair wasn't that noticeable. Just in case, I put on my newspaper boy hat and answered the door, surprising Len outside.

"S-sorry, Len-kun, for making you wait!" I said nervously.

"I-It's okay, Ru-chan! I wouldn't want to walk in while you're changing." He realized what he said and flushed a deep red. "I-I mean, n-n-not that I was even thinking about y-you being nude." He blushed even more. "W-w-well, I-I-I m-mean…"

I giggled. Typical Len, right? "So did you need something, Len-kun?" I asked, making it easier for both of us.

"O-Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you want to walk out with me. I-I'm heading back home with Teto, and she said she saw your agent, so…"

"Oh, sure! Just come in for a sec; I have to get my things together, okay?"

He nodded and went inside, closing the door behind him. He paced around while I put the things that I owned into my drawstring bag. When I turned to grab my music binder, I saw Len looking at Fire Flower, the song that I made for HIM.

"U-um… L-Len-kun…," I sputtered shakily.

"This is so cool, Ru-chan! You never told me you were composing a new song." He pouted childishly. "I wish you did, though."

Alright, he doesn't know that it's supposed to be his song. Everything should be fine. "I-It's still being finished," I lied. "I didn't want to show you something that isn't complete yet."

"Oh," he said in realization. "Is it okay for me to go look through the other pages?"

I couldn't find the courage to say no as Rui, so I quietly nodded. I watched him shuffle through the pages, humming to the melody occasionally. Len often smiled, probably reading the lyrics.

"Ru-chan, why is this written for a tenor?"

My eyes widened. Shit, he knows. "H-How did you—"

"The indicator under the treble clef. It's usually written for a man, right?"

Damn, he's smart. "W-well... I wrote this for a friend of mine. He's a guy, so I hate to write it for a tenor."

He looked at me, and he looked somewhat sad and heartbroken. "Who is it? Who is this song for, Ru-chan?"

I tried as hard as I could to hold a blush in, but it didn't work and my face flared red. "E-err… w-well…"

He was obviously still broken, but he faked a smile. "Well, thanks for showing it to me. How about I make it up to you and show you something I'm doing?" He handed Fire Flower back to me, along with my binder, and went into his backpack. He pulled out a folder and took out some papers for me.

I examined them curiously. "Len-kun, you're composing, too?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "I'm not as good at it as you, but I'm also doing it for a friend. It's a gift for her."

"It's a girl?" I asked, just the slightest bit hurt.

"Y-Yeah, she's still my friend, even though I'm always so busy with work. So I want to thank her. Bad news is that I'm already on winter break in school and I don't know where she lives…"

"Well, can't you give it to her the next time you get back to school?" I smiled. "It can be a late Christmas gift, like mine will be." I held it back out for him. "It's a great song, Len-kun."

He smiled back with a blush. "Thanks, Ru-chan. That means a lot."

I know I shouldn't think this, but I don't want him to smile at me like that. It makes me feel like I'm about to break someone's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>~Len POV~<strong>

It's been two weeks since the Crypton Concert and now, with the New Year, I'm back at school! Normally, I'd be crying to myself in my bad, but this is different. Today was the day I'll be giving Rin Melancholic, the song I've been finishing for her!

Teto dropped me off halfway between my house and the school as usual and I slipped on my fake glasses and hazel wig before leaving. Most of the students already knew me and treated me normally… but anyone not in the school didn't, which is why this disguise is on.

I texted Rin yesterday, telling her that I had the day off and that we should hang out. Unfortunately, she told me that she was only going to stay after school to wait for her mom because she had something important to do. So, now I've decided to hang out with her in the library or whatever she wants to do.

I came to the school eventually, and took off my disguise in the restroom. Immediately after leaving the restroom, all of my classmates greeted me as usual. Entering the classroom, I saw Rinto looking over Rin's shoulder and talking to her about whatever was on her desk. I was about to walk over and say hello, but I was interrupted by two girls from class.

"Len-kun, good morning!" the brunette greeted. "How was your break?"

"G-good morning! Mine was a bunch of fun since the Crypton concert." I grinned happily, even though I really just wanted to be with Rin and talk to her.

"The other one, a black haired girl, noticed me looking at Rin and whispered, "Don't go over there, Len-kun!"

I pouted playfully. "Why not? Rin is my friend! You guys aren't being mean to her, are you?"

They giggled. The brunette answered, "No, we like Kagamine-san. Besides, you can't disturb them."

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"Y-you're such good friends with her. Haven't you heard the rumors? Katen-kun and Kagamine-san might be dating."

…What? "B-but… they're just good friends."

"We were in the same elementary school as them. That rumor came around back then. But died down when Katen-kun moved. But some people are saying that he's back to really have a relationship with Kagamine-san."

The brunette glanced at them. "Well, they do seem really close. They give off that boyfriend-girlfriend feel—"

"Please don't let this rumor get to your head. When people hear a rumor, the 'facts' they hear seem to make more sense."

They were taken aback with what I said. And honestly, I was, too. Out of nowhere, I just got super protective. I've never wanted a rumor to be a lie this much before…

They laughed, "I guess you would know that the most! But of course we know that much!"

I've never thought so seriously about a rumor, huh? I guess I don't want people to misunderstand Rin. That's probably it. I felt a little reluctant to approach Rin and Rinto now, so I just talked to the girls until the bell. I headed to my desk once I heard the bell.

"Hey, Len," Rin greeted as I sat down. "How was your break?"

"Morning, Rin. It was great. How was yours?" I said casually.

"Considering that I finally slept in, yeah, it was fantastic," she replied with a sigh. "Too bad we're back here, though."

I pouted jealously. "At least you can sleep in. Don't rub it in my face so much, Rinrin-chan."

She let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry I can't hang out with you today. You must've been disappointed since you finally got a day off."

I shook my head with a grin. "Nah, this is what I deserve for not being able to hang out with you. You deserve to say no to me at times like this."

"Hey, it's work. There's not much you can do, you know. I don't mind if there are times we can't hang out."

Do you see why I love Rin so much? She's so understanding! But I still feel so bad… I'm just glad I can spend time with her after school again.

* * *

><p>After school, Rin and I went to the music room, which was empty like it always was after school. I let her in before me and locked the door behind me, getting a weird look from her when I turned to her.<p>

"W-what?" I said in defense.

"Seriously, Len, is that necessary? That's really creepy of you." Rin stifled a laugh.

I didn't get her joke for a second, but when I did, I felt a blush hit me in the face. "R-R-Rin, you know that's not why I locked the t-the door! I-I'm not a pervert, you know!"

"Oh, really? I got a different idea after you released SPICE."

"I-It's just to appeal to girls!" I stuttered in embarrassment. I looked over to the left. "I-I just wanted to be alone with you without any interruptions…"

I looked over to her, and I felt like I may have seen a tint of pink on her cheeks. She looked a bit angry, as if she was trying to suppress her embarrassment. I inwardly smiled. She's such a tsundere.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" I pulled out my song for her out of my folder with a smile. I held it out for her. "I-I made this for you, Rin. Consider it a Christmas present."

She looked surprised as she read through everything. "Now I feel really bad. I didn't prepare anything for you, Len."

"Your presence in my life is my present."

She snickered. "Is that a new pick up line?"

"No, it's just the truth~"

Rin looked at her bag and muttered something quietly, probably thinking that I couldn't hear her. But you wanna know what I heard? She said, "If only _I_ could give you the composition…"

"Really?" I said with excitement. "You can compose, too, Rin?"

Her head snapped towards me, and for a second, there was fear in her facial expression. But then she laughed a fake laugh. "N-no, of course I can't! I said, 'How can you be so calm and composed when you say something that stupid?'"

I looked at her bag, which was on top of the piano bench. "So, it's in that bag, eh?"

She glared at me for a second before I shocked her by speeding past her and going to her bag. She grabbed me around my neck and tackled me to the ground before I could grab it. While she was holding me down, I noticed that we were only a couple of inches away from the bench and I reached up desperately for it. I grabbed for the strap of her bag, but I only pulled it down, spilling out everything that was inside.

"Jeez, Len, you idiot," she said with a bit of a laugh. She got off of my back and gathered her things back into her bag.

"Heh, sorry, Rin~ Here, let me help." I got on my knees and picked up the folders and papers that spilled.

I picked up a binder, and just looked at it for a second or two. It had a big treble clef on it and it was filled with manuscript paper.

"Hey, Rin, you wanna know what's funny? Kagene Rui has the same binder," I chuckled. "I saw it after the Crypton Concert. I opened her binder 'cause I thought it looked cute and that everything inside would be cute, too."

"Oh, really?" she said, too preoccupied with stuffing everything back in her bag.

"Yep. I didn't get a good look at the inside covers because I got too busy looking at this song Ru-chan wrote." I curiously opened the binder, looking at the first pieces of manuscript paper inside the page protectors and stopped breathing.

"_**Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante**_

"_I'm glad I could love you from the start."_

_**Sora ni utaunda**_

_Is what I'll sing to the sky._

I swear I forgot how to breathe for that moment. Those lyrics are from Fire Flower, the song Rui wrote. On top of the staff paper was Fire Flower, written in neat hand writing. Nothing was making sense. Here I was, with Rin, playing with her, and now I found this in a binder exactly like Rui's.

I looked up at Rin, who was looking at me, not hiding her fear and gripping her bag with shaky hands. Everything made sense now.

I showed her a hurt and confused look, hesitantly and quietly saying, "Rui?"

Her eyes darted side to side, avoiding mine for a second. But she finally looked at me, but looked nervous and scared. "Len, I… I…."

"You're Ru-chan, aren't you?" I asked desperately.

Someone tried to open the door. Noticing how it wasn't opening, they knocked. "Rin-chan, are you in there? Your mom's here."

I could tell it was Rinto out there. Rin immediately got up from the floor and quickly walked to the door, probably avoiding my question.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin POV~<strong>

"Thanks, Ri-kun," I said shakily as I closed the door behind me, walking away.

"Whoa, slow down, speed demon!" Rinto said, quickening his steps to catch up with me. "What's up? Are you late or something?"

"Y-yeah, I lost count of time."

Rinto said something to me, but I didn't listen. All I could think was that Len saw my binder. He saw Fire Flower.

_Kagamine Len knows I'm Kagene Rui_, and it was the scariest thing I've ever felt.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. So if you've seen the Honeyworks "Kokuhaku no Oto" series with Confession Rehearsal, Book of First Love, and A Solution for Jealousy (so on and so forth), you know how they made a vomic (a voiced comic) with all those seiyuus? Wouldn't it be great if they had versions of those songs sung by the seiyuus? I mean, really!<strong>

**Sorry, I need this out there. I am an avid fan of Kaji Yuki (the boy in A Solution for Jealousy) and Kamiya Hiroshi (the boy in Confession Rehearsal). It'd be nice to hear them sing such cute songs~ **


End file.
